Avatar: Avani's Saga: Book 1: Fire
by AllTheOcs
Summary: It has been eighteen years since Korra's death. Since then, a new enemy has arrived. This enemy has persuaded everyone, except for those in the rebellion. And that includes Avani. But what will happen after she finds out she is the new avatar? Rated T for blood content. Future blood content. This will also include some of the original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Nobody

Avani's Saga

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 1: Just a Nobody

The silence was her cover. Their cover. They were lucky enough to be light on their feet. They would have been caught by now. And that wouldn't be like them.

Avani turned to look at her teammate, her partner in crime, her best friend. If it weren't for that ginger haired giant, she wouldn't be here. Or alive for that matter of fact. Her friend stood 5 foot 9, half a foot taller than she was. Many would tremble at sight of her height, but her smile only drew Avani closer. Even with her height, she was so beautiful.

"Remember the plan?" Avani barely whispered. She couldn't help but look in the girls amber eyes.

"Of course I do Avani. But do you?" She tried not to chuckle.

"Y-yes I do." She was about to turn and head off, but a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Promise me you'll stay alive."

Silence.

"I promise, Damini." She was hoping to give her a hug, just in case this was the final time they would see each other. But before she knew it, Damini was gone. And she was alone.

Again.

What if she wasn't fast enough? What if she forgot a step? One too many questions rolled through Avani's mind. This plan was everything. It could stop the supposed 'savior' of the world, it could make everything the way it was before, it could change the future, forever. All she had to do, was cut the power. It can't be too hard.

She remembered the plan in and out. The path she was to take, how to accomplish her job, even what Damini was doing. If she was on time, she should be heading to the office, where she was to take out the one behind it all.

Avani silently twisted on her heel to her left. It was dimly lit, but she could see it. The control board. It seemed like minutes, years, till she passed over to the controls. At first glance, she already knew it would be tough to find the off switch. Looks like plan b will play its roll.

Avani took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, letting her take in her surroundings. Within a few moments, her swift moments had brought a large piece of the floor up above the controls. She then simply flicked her wrist and the control board was smashed beneath it. She had done it. And it only took a few seconds.

Now, all she had to do was run. But she couldn't do it. Her feet wouldn't move. She barely noticed the lights die. What was wrong with her?

"Run." Her feet finally shifted. All she had to do was say it. Run. Run as far as you can. It's over now. I won. No, we won. She smiled and began to laugh. It had all kicked in. By now, Damini would have killed their target, which would have brought down all whom followed. They had won.

But then she heard something terrifying. It was a piercing scream. And she knew who's it was. Damini's. She couldn't just leave her. They were best friends, practically gamily. No one get's left behind. And so she turned and ran in the other direction. Either they make it out alive together, or they die together.

It was mostly a complete blur. Earth and fire flew everywhere. A few fire shots from Damini here, some rocks from Avani there. But she wasn't the only earth bender there. Their enemies were all metal benders. There was no hope, they were outnumbered.

Avani ended up tumbling to the ground. The pain ached through her body. She watched as her best friend was flipped o the ground.

"You two, are very unlucky. Sadly, there is no room for any prisoners right now. Looks like we'll have to get rid of you." It was a raspy voice, far closer to Avani then Damini. Several feet was between them.

"Nobody will notice you are gone. Who notices two nobodys have gone missing? 'Cause that is what you are. Just a nobody." It was a female voice nearer to Damini. A figure inched closer to Damini, holding a sharp piece of metal. Avani couldn't help but panic.

"P-Please don't! She did nothing. She was just listening to orders. Please! Kill me instead!" When the figure did not stop, something flashed in Avani. And it was only moments before everyone was on the ground. With a few of her bending movements, they were all knocked down. Never had Avani felt so powerful. It was a strange feeling. She glanced at Damini, who looked utterly shocked.

"W-What happened?"

"You're the. . . avatar, Avani." She scrambled to her feet and ran over. The power she felt a second earlier, faded away. It was replaced with a tired feeling and a heaviness. "Your eyes! They glowed white! Avani, this is amazing!" Avani's legs gave out and she fell. Right into her best friend's arms. Then everything faded into black. She was out. Out cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Hope

Avani's Saga

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 2: Our Hope

To all whom decides to read this mess of a fanfic, I ask for just a simple review. And I welcome all reviews. Even if it is a review on how bad this fanfic is, please do put a review. Thanks for reading this little note.

* * *

><p>Avani's eyes fluttered open. The deep emerald orbs flicked to the left, then the right. Over and over again. Wherever she was, it was all too familiar. The field beneath her feet was a place she wished to forget, the children playing those silly games she once played were painful memories, and the two children sitting in a tree was something that will never leave her side. It was a place she once called home, but no longer. And those two kids, were her and Damini.<p>

But there was something that didn't belong there. Across the field, behind a clump of trees, stood a being. The being didn't look normal, with its glowing white eyes and the still bleeding wounds upon its skin. Avani couldn't look away. Whatever it was, it was never there before.

Avani began to drift away, or at least she felt like it. A deep cold stuck her skin and she began to shiver. Next came the feeling of rain hitting her skin, then a burning heat, and next a cool drift of wind. She almost didn't notice the calling of her name.

* * *

><p>"Avani. Avani, are you there." She opened her eyes to an oddly close Damini. She blinked a few times.<p>

"D-Damini?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting off me? The pressure is kind of killing my stomach." Damini chuckled nervously, then tumbled to the side. After standing up, she gave me a firm salute then rushed away. Beginning to sit up, she noticed the rebellion leader sitting near to me. His hair was a soft, dark grey, eyes reminding me of the color of rust, he looked to be a man around the age of fifty.

"Oh, h-hello Mako. . ." She looked away almost instantly.

"Hello Avani. Damini told me much about the mission. And from what I can remember, your eyes began to glow white." He chuckled quietly. "Hsve I told you about when I met avatar Korra?"

"You met avatar Korra?"

He nodded slowly, "Why yes, I did. At first, I didn't think she was the avatar. All it took was her saying that she could bend water, earth, and fire and I believed. She was definitely no liar." He paused, either to take a breath or for dramatic effect. "But she was a pain in the neck, I can tell you that."

"Why would the spirits choose me? I-I don't have a big ego, or a wise mind, or a fiery anger" Avani still didn't believe she was the avatar. She heard the tales of Korra, Aang, and a few other avatars. They always were strong, brave, and wise. She was nothing like them.

"You don't have to be wise or strong. The spirits chose who they know will make this world a better place." His lips curled upward."And I do believe they chose the right one this time around."

Avani glanced at him. She could see hope in his eyes. And how it killed her. If she failed to do her job, she would disappoint her teammates, her best friend, her leader, everybody. That much responsibility seemed unbearable. How had some many faced with it? All those before her, how did they deal with it? Or did they kill themselves in the process?

He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on. There is something you should see."

Avani hesitated, but took his hand. He pulled her up with a great amount of strength. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out the room they were in and down a hall. She took in her surroundings and focused on all the memories she had here. She called it the rebellion headquarters, though it had many names. But none was as close to the truth as home. But how can one call such a despised thing home?

Within a few turns, halls, and a period of silence, a set of doors slammed open before her. So many eyes set their gazes upon her, like a pack wolves eyeing their next victim. Avani began to feel her cheeks warm up, and turned her eyes to the floor. She noticed her short black hair instantly fall down. One side seemed longer than the other, but that was how the style was.

"I'd like to welcome to you all, or mostly the ones who don't know Avani, out new avatar. She will be key to taking down the enemy. She will be the future of our rebellion. She will be our friend. And she will be our hope." Avani heard Mako speak those words, and it only killed her more. She knew she would fail somehow. And when she did, will anyone forgive her?

Mako grasped Avani's left wist and raised it into the air, as though to show victory. She looked up at him, then her hand. It almost gave her courage, having someone stand beside her, helping her. But the thought of failing let that courage die quickly. She heard the crowd began to cry and shout. It reminded her of a raging beast.

Was she really their hope? Or just their downfall?


	3. Chapter 3: Now you have a family

Avani's Saga

Book 1: Fire

Chapter 1: Now you have a family

* * *

><p>Avani released an unsteady breath and preceded towards the large beast. It was obviously larger than her. At least 3 times bigger than her. She knew exactly what it was. A flying bison, but why it was here and why it was carrying unfamiliar people was out of reach.<p>

"Relax Avani, this is my brother and his family." Mako waved at them, and they waved back. All but one girl. She looked about fifteen. "What? No hello to your uncle?"

The girl only glared at him. Avani decided to try and help her off the great beast, but she just ignored the gesture. It was almost like Avani wasn't even there. It made her feel unwanted, but she remembered she was the avatar. The avatar was always needed.

"Garkan, why don't you introduce yourself?" An older man hoped of the bison. He sort of looked like Mako, but with a tint of earth bender in him.

"Names Garkan." The girl mumbled. Her chestnut hair hung low in a short ponytail. The only hair that swayed against her face was the little strips in front of her ears. Her green eyes scanned the terrain.

"A-Avani." She stuttered. This girl kind of scared her. It could be her attitude or the cold look in her eyes. But she knew this could be a chance to maybe, earn a new friend. Earn some more trust.

The girl slowed to a stop the retraced her steps back towards Avani. She stepped right into Avani's personal space.

"So you're the avatar? My uncle sent a letter telling us all the details about you. I didn't expect," She looked Avani over. "Someone like you."

"I'm more than a p-pretty face." She tried to sound confident, maybe even a little cocky. But it didn't seem to work.

"Don't act that way. I won't train someone who will give me attitude." Then she continued to her stomping away. If Avani had cat or dog ears, they would have flattened by now. Then, something hit her.

"Train?"

"Yeah. I sent them a letter in hopes they could come over and teach you how to air bend."

"What about water? And fire?"

"Don't worry. I got that covered too." Mako walked over to the older man and girl. They were probably around his age. Avani turned and left. She wanted to go back and tell Damini the news. Not only that, but also about Garkan.

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean you're my water bending teacher?"<p>

"Didn't you just hear me? Pretty sure I made it completely clear." The tall boy gave a slight smirk. His black hair in front of his slate grey eyes only a little. His caramel skin had slight burns from his training with his friends. So this was the so called Keimaru?

"Not only Garkan, but you too? How many friends will I be making today?"

"Haha. Very funy. Now, if you excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for me." Keimaru strutted away, like usual. But there was one thing different. Was it the odd hop in his step? Maybe the smirk that turned to a soft smile? No. It was the hope in his eyes.

Oh great.

* * *

><p>Avani tumbled to the ground, but was able to use an earth beam to get her back on her feet. She then began to throw a few punches, which launched air at her teacher. It was kind or odd calling her a teacher. She was younger than Avani is. And that only made it weirder.<p>

"Don't let your feet trip you. At this rate, you might as well be dead by now." She twirled, using her foot too create a wind gust that knocked Avani off her feet. "Remember, air is much more defensive than offensive."

"Y-Yes Garkan." She took a deep breath, trying to steady it. The only easy part of this training was getting up. Everything else was hard. Especially the falling.

She let the air guide her around, trying to remember air was a defensive technique. That was probably why Mako wanted her to learn it first. The air pushed the pursuing feet away, but not for long. Garkan kept coming. Like a nasty bug that simply loved the taste of your fragile skin. With every gust of air, it was like a sting. But the one thing about Avani, she stung back.

With the right timing, she was able to counter her opponent. Slight duck, then strike. Hop now, land an attack. She focused her mind on her strategy, and the next thing she knew, Garkan was on the ground. It looked like she was gasping for air. But how can an air bender need air?

"Nice to know you can prove me wrong. Had me going there for a minute there."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I thought you were going to kill me." Avani felt a great amount of fear come over her. Those words were like a punch to the face. She always had those moments where she would focus a lot and not realize what she was doing. She nearly killed her enemies because of it. She didn't like when it happened.

"Looks like you girls don't have too much training ahead of you." Those same rust eyes layed upon Avani, but she looked away.

"I-I doubt that."

"What do you think Garkan?" There was a moment of silence before her reply.

"She has a long way to go." That's when Avani noticed Garkan was nearly out of her vision. She wanted to call after her, but knew she wouldn't turn back.

"What will it take to impress my own niece?" A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "It's like I am the enemy here."

"No you're not. She hasn't warmed up to me either."

"Probably more than me at least. How has your training gone?"

"Great. Tomorrow I'll be training with Keimaru." Avani glanced up at Mako, and couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't seen that smile for a while. Ready to forget the past yet?"

The smile instantly faded, and her gaze fell upon the ground. She suddenly wanted to hide. To never be found again. But she knew that would never happen. Everyone thought she was too sweet and innocent to disappear. If she did find a way too, they would try and find her. They never thought she could handle herself.

"Don't worry about it. It will never happen again." She felt his firm hand rest on her shoulder. She tensed up. "Those parents of yours were really stupid to abandon you. And do you want to know why?"

She didn't want to be rude, so she looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Because you are the greatest part of our family. Damini loves you like a sister, and Garkan and Keimaru will soon too. And you are like the daughter I have always wanted." Her eyes slowly widened. She couldn't help but fall into his arms. The tears leaked out of her eyes and she didn't even know why. It took a moment before he hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"Avani! How did your training go?"<p>

"It went great." Avani giggled. Seeing Damini all happy and cheerful like this was a sight she could never forget. Mostly because Damini was always like this.

"Hey guess what?" Damini was bouncing up and down.

"W-What is it now?"

"I got a boyfriend. Can you believe it? I barely can."

"Really? What is his name?" Avani sat on the bench near her bubbly friend. She patted a spot next to her. Of course, Damini didn't sit down.

"His name is Pukiq. And he is so smart and nice and- Oh! Did you know he is Keimaru's brother?"

Avani gasped. She then began laughing.

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah way! Looks like we got a new member of the family."

"He's joining the rebellion?"

"No, he's already in it. I mean you and Keimaru and Garkan and me! We are all a family."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Did I not tell you? I'm your fire bending teacher!" Avani smiled. So many thoughts rolled through her head. Especially one that she wanted to never accept, but finally was able to.

Now you have a family, Avani.


End file.
